YuGiOh's Greatest Duelists
by M. Brothers Productions
Summary: The best duelists from the original, GX, 5D's, & Zexal come together in hyphypothetical duels to determine who is the greatest duelist of all time!


Big walks into a room with computers and says "It's been a while, but welcome to Season 2 of Fanfiction's Deadliest…."

**Fanfiction's Deadliest Warrior (Season 2): CANCELED**

Big sadly looks at that and says "Wait, canceled? Well then, what the hell? Why?" He is given a note that says "_Due to the lack of requests for this season, plus adding to a lack of ratings, we have canceled Fanfiction's Deadliest Warrior! As such, tough (bleep)._" Big crumbles the paper and throws the paper onto the floor and tells himself "Well, now what are we gonna do?" After thinking for a moment, Big smiles and says "I've got it: Yu-Gi-Oh's Greatest Duelists!"

_**Welcome to Yu-Gi-Oh's Greatest Duelists!**_

"Hello and welcome to Yu-Gi-Oh's Greatest Duelists, where we allow the greatest duelists from the original to Zexal! As such, we are not going to take this one lightly, especially considering the very first two duelists who will be competing first!

_**Duel 1: Yugi Mutou (w/Yami) vs. Yuma Tsukumo (w/Astral)**_

"Before we start, I'd like to introduce you to a few guidelines. While we do allow requests, here are some we will not accept at this time:

Yugi vs. Jaden: This has already been seen at the 2-part finale of Yugioh GX.

Yugi vs, Yusei: This already happened at the World Championship back in 2011! You can find it on Youtube!

Kaiba vs. Jack: Several people have done fanfics of these 2 facing off against one another, so to do one would be like beating a dead horse.

"While we have considered Jaden vs. Yusei, it's all been done as well on fanfiction, but we're not above doing it!" Big said, as he then added "And now, let's introduce our players!"

**Duelist 1: Yugi Mutou**

**Info: **Following an excavation in Egypt, Solomon Mutou brought his grandson a box that contained the Millennium Puzzle in pieces. When Yugi solved the puzzle, he awakened the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, Yami, later revealed to be named Atem in the final season, which in turn restarted the Shadow Games! With the aid of Yami and Yugi's friends (Tea, Tristan, and Joey), they saved the world from many threats from the creator of Duel Monsters Maximillion Pegasus (who tried to resurrect his wife), to Marik Ishtar (who wanted the Millennium Puzzle and the Egyptian Gods Cards in order to gain the powers of the pharaoh to rule the world), to Dartz (who used the power of the Orichalcos to seal other people's souls to reawaken the Great Leviathan to destroy the world) to the von Schroeder family (who actually wanted revenge on the Kaiba family), all the way to Yami Bakura. Once all that was done, Yugi defeated Atem in a ceremonial duel to finally put Atem to rest. With the events of the Duel Monsters series completed, Yugi's story ended but continued in GX, where he gave Jaden Yuki the Winged Kuriboh card that aided Jaden throughout the series leading to Yugi's appearance in the 2-part finale of GX, where he gave Jaden a "hint" on who his graduation duel would be against. In the end, despite the times and how much they change, Yugi Mutou is still considered the greatest duelist of the entire franchise.

**Key Cards:** Throughout the Duel Monsters series, Yugi's key cards have always changed depending on what type of deck he uses. From Gaia the Fierce Knight & Summoned Skull to Dark Magician Girl & Buster Blader. Despite his strongest cards being the Egyptian God Cards (which were also put to rest in the Duel Monsters series finale alongside Atem), Yugi's go-to monster has usually been the Dark Magician! In fact, quite a few of Yugi's cards focus on the summoning of the Dark Magician, increasing his ATK points, or protecting him. If the need comes, Yugi will summon his more powerful magicians, either it be the ritual monster Magician of Black Chaos (or "Dark Magician of Chaos"…whatever), or Dark Paladin (by fusing him with the Buster Blader). Yugi also has other secondary cards like Gaia the Dragon Knight (by fusing him with Curse of Dragon), the ritual monster Black Luster Soldier, and if necessary, the Egyptian Gods.

**(*Note:** While we did consider the Master of Dragon Knight, Black Skull Dragon, Dark Flare Knight and Mirage Knight, we also considered the same drawbacks as well:

**Master of Dragon Knight: Yugi would need to fuse his Black Luster Soldier with Kaiba's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, which Kaiba doesn't usually approve of unless absolutely necessary.**

**Black Skull Dragon: Yugi would need to fuse his Summoned Skull with Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon. **

**Dark Flare Knight: Yugi's Dark Magician would need to fuse with Joey's Flame Swordsman, and then to summon Mirage Knight, the Dark Flare Knight would have to destroyed.**

We also considered the Sorcerer of Dark Magic, but as the Pyramid of Light movie is non-canon, we're not going to count it either**!)**

**Type of Deck: **Yugi's deck has evolved since his first duel with Seto Kaiba, though it is known as a Strategy deck since it has the most balance & variety in the entire series. Yugi's deck is mostly famous for the Dark Magician (*and partially, Kuriboh*), but during the Battle City arc, he introduced cards that would later be staples in his deck for the remainder of his series: The Magnet Warriors, Dark Magician Girl, Buster Blader, and the Royal Knights. Yugi also started using cards that would manipulate other cards like Brain Control & Mystical Refpanel. As the series progressed, he added more cards that focused on the Dark Magician. Despite the fact he had all 3 Egyptian God Cards, Yugi would usually use the Dark Magician unless absolutely necessary.

**Weakness: **While Yugi's deck and resume in Duel Monsters is impressive, he is not perfect. Yugi is kind-hearted and child-like. As such, some people take this as an impression that Yugi should not be taken serious (in a physical manner, though in a duel they later learn to regret it). Also, Yugi is so loyal to his friends that it pains him to see them put their own lives in danger just to help him. There have also been times in certain duels that, when pushed to his limit, Yugi will lose his composure and make a mistake. In Yami's case, while he is wise and intelligent, his pride is not only his greatest strength, but also his greatest flaw. Yami refuses to lose no matter the cost. This weakness was eventually overcome by learning to lose during the Waking the Dragon arc, but like Yugi, Yami will also fight to protect the friends he has made.

**Final Verdict:** In conclusion, despite the flaws, Yugi Mutou has shown the world that despite his size, he is a duelist to take very serious. In a world of duelists, no matter the times, Yugi's legacy has stood the test of time as the best of the best!

**Duelist #2: Yuma Tsukumo**

**Info: **Yuma Tsukumo was known as the worst duelist in Heartland City at an amateur skill level, but always pushed himself to be the best by "Feeling the Flow" (*What? You prefer I say "kattobingu"?*). When he was young, his parents disappeared leaving Yuma with his father's deck and the mysterious Emperor's Key, though since he was young his other sister Kari banned him from dueling. His grandmother, however, was a little more understanding. One day, after his friend Bronk had his deck taken by former pro duelist Reginald "Shark" Kastle and then had his Emperor's Key broken in half. As a result, Yuma challenged Shark to a duel and during that duel Yuma's feelings allowed him to open a demonic door in his dreams, which in turn not only caused Shark to be possessed by the power of the "Numbers" (*we'll get to that in a moment, and which did happen again later in the series*), but somehow paired Yuma with the amnesiac being from Astral World, Astral, whose memories scattered into 100 Number cards. Thanks to the aid of Astral & Number 39: Utopia, Yuma defeated Shark and claimed Bronk's deck, as well as the Number card that possessed Shark: #17 Leviathan Dragon! As the story continued onward, Yuma & Astral slowly started to bond despite their arguments and began to collect Number cards, which resulted in them meeting their rivals such as Kite Tenjo, a Number Hunter collecting the Numbers to cure his younger brother Hart of an unknown condition, as well as Vetrix & his sons: Tres, Quattro, and Cinco, who wanted revenge on Dr. Faker for throwing their father and, to a lesser extent Yuma's father, into an alternate dimension. Yuma soon entered the World Duel Carnival with the intent of becoming the next Duel Champion. With Astral's help, Yuma defeated several opponents all the while learning about the power of ZEXAL: The ability to fuse with Astral (*or overlay, however you see it*). After Vetrix & his sons were defeated, Yuma won the World Duel Carnival only to find himself facing Dr. Faker with the aid of Shark, who became his friend & rival, and Kite, who wanted revenge on Dr. Faker for lying to him & his brother and using Kite. Eventually, after defeating Dr. Faker, who was possessed by an entity from the Barian World, Yuma made his request to duel Kite as his reward for winning the World Duel Carnival (*This is as far as we go, since Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal season 1 went as far as here at the time of the typing of this fanfic*)

**Key Cards: **Yuma's deck (specifically, his father's deck mixed with cards from a secret deck from the Duel Sanctuary) is mostly made up of monsters with musical sounds (Ex. Gagaga Magician, Gogogo Golem, Zubaba Knight, etc.), though he usually will rely on Number 39: Utopia in the case of duels with other Number users. He can also do a Chaos XYZ Evolution, overlaying Utopia with any remaining overlay units it has to XYZ summon Number C39: Utopia Ray. When fused with Astral and in the ZEXAL form, Yuma can do a Shining Draw and summon a "Zexal Weapon" monster he can equip to Utopia Ray. Also, as Yuma has collected quite a few Number cards himself (*though later stolen by Dr. Faker following his duel with Vetrix*) he also rarely uses other Number cards, like Number 17: Leviathan Dragon, Number 29: Tetra Byte, and Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja.

**Type of Deck: **Yuma uses a XYZ-One Turn Kill deck, which incorporates Yuma using his monsters to quickly summon his XYZ Monsters and win the duel on that turn. Also, Yuma mostly uses trap cards to both defend his monsters and decrease damage to his life points. Yuma does use some magic card which mostly increases the ATK points of his monsters, but aside from the previous mentions of the Number cards and the Zexal Weapon monsters, that's pretty much about it.

**Weakness: **As previously mentioned, Yuma has the skill level of an amateur. As such, he doesn't use strategies and would rather prefer head-on attacks. This weakness was later dealt with thanks to Astral. His skill level, however, is not his only weakness. Yuma is also short-tempered, stubborn (which causes him to clash with Astral sometimes), impetuous, clumsy, easily annoyed, and is sometimes depressed when pushed to that point. This has made him naïve, as he is warned that sometimes his opponents are actually bad at heart and he refuses to believe such a thing. Yuma, however, is not the only one with faults. Astral, while not having that many weaknesses to list, is ambiguous but intelligent and level-headed when it comes to duels. He is also afraid of cats and is quite naïve when it comes to earth-related culture.

**Final Verdict: **In the end, despite all of his faults, Yuma is also forthright and honest, easily able to make friends with others due to his belief that duelists cannot be bad people and that a duel is a representation of a clash of souls. Yuma has also had a positive effect on the people he duels. In conclusion, he has evolved from an amateur to that of a skilled duelist with his belief and support from friends, and his ability to "Feel the flow".

Big finally appeared and said "Now that we have given you the basic information, let's see how well these 2 Duel Champions measure up, shall we?"

**Who has the edge?**

**Best Deck: **Yugi's Strategy Deck, as previously mentioned, is balanced and varies of Earth & Dark Attributed monsters, while Yuma's XYZ One-Turn Kill deck was made on the sole purpose of summoning XYZ Monsters quickly in order to defeat his opponent on that turn, though he will usually turn to Utopia unless his opponent doesn't have a Number monster. That being said, when it comes down to strategy itself, Yuma will either rely on blindly attacking or summoning Utopia. While Yugi is sometimes the same with his Dark Magician, he usually is able to counter his opponent's strategy against them. With that being said, we decided to give the edge to Yugi's Strategy Deck. (**Edge: Yugi!**)

**Best Partner: **As we mentioned before, Yami & Astral are both very intelligent. However, Yami is actually able to switch places in order to duel in Yugi's place while Astral must fuse himself with Yuma to create the ZEXAL form just to be physically involved. While Yami is able to properly control the Egyptian God Cards, Astral & Yuma, when in ZEXAL form, can create Zexal Weapon monsters for Utopia Ray to use. In the end, while Astral is able to create ZW monsters when in ZEXAL form, for the most part he is stuck mostly giving Yuma advice while Yami is able to actually duel. In short, the edge goes to Yami. (**Edge: Yugi!**)

**Best Ace Card (Original Form)**: Yugi's ace card is the Dark Magician, and while it's a Normal Spellcaster-type, Yugi does use several types of magic and trap cards to either increase the Dark Magician's ATK points, give him the piercing ability, clear his opponent's field, protect his monsters, or special summon his favorite magician to the field. In Yuma's case, it's Number 39: Utopia, whose effect allows him to negate attacks as long as Yuma sends one of his overlay units to the graveyard. Either way, it can only be destroyed in battle by another Number monster. As the anime as shown, however, Number cards are also susceptible to effects that can destroy them even if those effects don't come from other Number cards. Also, while Yuma does have cards he can use to power up Utopia, most are usually used to increase his ATK points and then counter attack whenever an attack is negated. In the end, if we were just to take these 2 cards into account alone, Utopia would take the edge, but if we were to take support cards into this equation, neither user's have cards that protect their key cards from being destroyed by card effects. Therefore, this is a draw! (**Edge: Even!**)

**Best Ace Card (Upgraded Form)**: When Yuma's life points are under 1000, he can overlay Utopia with whatever remaining overlay units he has to do a Chaos XYZ Evolution, summoning NumberC39: Utopia Ray! By this card's effects, for every overlay unit he sends to the graveyard, Utopia Ray gains 500 ATK points and an opponent's monster loses 1000 ATK points. This could easily increase Utopia Ray's ATK to 4000 and the ATK of his opponent's monster to zero. In Yugi's case, there were several monsters to pick, but we decided on the Dark Paladin, his ultimate fusion monster when fused with Buster Blader. The Dark Paladin has an effect that increases his ATK by 500 for every Dragon-type in the graveyard and on the field (*yes, we are aware Dark Paladin can also negate magic cards, but we're only counting the anime effects*). While at first look, the Dark Paladin overpowers Utopia Ray 2900 to 2500. However, taking their effects into account, Utopia Ray's effect would be more effective as Yuma doesn't have any dragon-type monsters. Thus, we give Utopia Ray the edge! (**Edge: Yuma!**)

Big finally appears and says "And now folks, the moment you have all been waiting for! It's time for these 2 duelists to face off against one another. Will Yugi retain the title as King of Games, or will Yuma take the crown? It's time to find out once and for all!" Big pressed a button, and the scene went to a new location….

(_Scene Change: Abandoned factory)_

Yugi Mutou, wearing his traditional clothes, Millennium Puzzle around his neck, and Kaiba Corporations duel disk, was walking near an abandoned building as he heard that someone had been running around stealing souls of other duelists. As he walked inside the factory, he also saw a boy with red and black sleeveless jacket and white jeans. Yugi asked "Are you the one who has stolen the souls of others?" Yugi asked, as the boy turned around, revealing himself as Yuma Tsukumo, as Yuma points at himself and asked "Who, me? No, I'm not him!" Though deep down, he knew it to be someone else familiar. Yugi could tell the honesty from him, as he said "Oh, sorry them! I just thought it looked kind of suspicious seeing someone looking around a place like this." Yuma sighed in relief until he noticed Yugi's duel disk, as Yuma asked "Are you a duelist?" Yugi nodded, as Yuma said "In that case, we should duel!" Yugi blinked and asked "No offense, but why?" Yuma replied "Because a duel is a clash of souls between 2 duelists, and that way we can see who's soul is the strongest!" Yugi blinked in confusion before saying "Ok then!" Yugi put his duel disk in dueling mode, as Yuma set his Duel Gazer over his left eye and placed his red D-Pad on his left wrist. "It's time to Feel the flow!" Yuma announced, as their duel began!

(**Yugi vs. Yuma: 4000 LP Each; DUEL START**)

Yuma announced "I'll go first!" as he drew a card and prepared to make his opening move. However, Astral suddenly appeared and said "Wait, Yuma! There's something about this duelist that you need to know!" Yuma turned towards Astral and said "Not not, Astral!" as he turned back to his hand and said "I set a monster in DEF mode and end my turn!" A face down defense card appeared in front of Yuma, as Yugi seemed confused by this before saying "Okay then, it's my move!" Yugi drew his card and said "I play the magic card, Pot of Greed! This card let's me draw 2 more cards!" Yuma seemed confused and said "I don't think anyone plays that card anymore!" Yugi said "Oh, really? Well, I still do!" Yugi draws his 2 cards, and then announces "Since one of the card I drew was Watapon, I can special summon it to my field instantly!" At that point, a small fluffy creature in pink with blue eyes appeared on Yugi's field (1-star/ 200 ATK). Before Yugi could announce his next move, he saw Yuma laughing and asked "What's so funny?" as Yuma replied "It's your monster! It looks so weak. Why would you play that?" Yugi replied "Easy! As I just special summoned Watapon, now I can sacrifice him to summon the Dark Magician Girl!"

Watapon disappeared, as a woman in blue armor appeared with a wand (6-star/ 2000 ATK). At this point, Yuma seemed shocked, as Yugi announced "And next I play the magic card, Sage's Stone! Since the Dark Magician Girl is on the field, I can special summon the Dark Magician from my deck to the field instantly!" Yugi take the aforementioned card out of his deck and placed it on his duel disk, as a man in purple armor with a wand to match appeared with his arms crossed (7-star/ 2500 ATK). Yuma seemed shocked, as he announced "No way! You just summoned a bunch of monsters on your first turn! That's not fair!" Yugi replied "Well in a duel, anything goes! Anyway, next I equip my Dark Magician with the Equip. magic card, Dark Spear!" The Dark Magician suddenly saw his wand turn into a spear, as Yugi explained "Thanks to this card, the when the Dark Magician attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between his attack points and your monster's defense points come out of your life points!" Yuma's shock grew, as Astral said "Piercing damage! Either way, at the end of this turn, your monster will be destroyed!" Yuma looks at Astral and says "I know that!" Yugi, seeing Yuma talk to no one in particular, said "Dark Magician, attack now!" The Dark Magician nodded and flew directly at Yuma's face-down monster, as Yuma announced "My face-down monster reveals himself! Go, Gogogo Golem!" Yuma's face down soon flipped itself face up, revealing a large stone creature made of bricks and with two large hands (4-star/ 1500 DEF). Regardless, the Dark Magician struck Gogogo Golem with his spear, as Yuma took 1000 points of damage and sent him flying back-first onto the ground.

**Yuma: 4000 **** 3000 LP**

However, despite the attack, Yugi noticed Gogogo Golem was still there once the Dark Magician backed away, as Yugi asked "Huh? How come your monster wasn't destroyed?" Yuma started to get up, as he replied "Gogogo Golem's effect activated! Once per turn, when he's in defense mode, he can't be destroyed in battle!" Yugi smirked and said "Not bad, but I still have Dark Magician Girl's attack left! Dark Magician Girl, Dark Burning Attack!" The Dark Magician Girl's wand started to glow as she fired a pink energy ball at Gogogo Golem, who roared in pain before exploding! Yuma growled as he got to his feet. Yugi then announced "I'll place two cards face down and end my turn!" 2 cards appeared in front of Yugi as he turn ended!

Yuma then got up and said "Now it's my turn!" as he drew a card. Before he could play, though, Astral suddenly said "Wait Yuma! You need to listen! There's something you need to know about this opponent!" Yuma, upset, looked at Astral and asked "What's so important about him?" Astral replied "There's a legend about a duelist so great, all who tried to defeat him failed! They called him the Legendary King of Games! I believe it to be this opponent!" Yuma blinked and asked "How do you know it's him?" as Astral replied "He was known to have the Dark Magician in his deck, amongst other cards!" Yuma sighs and says "Wow! I never thought I'd be facing an opponent this tough! In a duel like this, I think it's time to bring out my dueling spirit!" Astral suddenly realized what Yuma meant and said "Yuma, I warn you now: Do not summon the Numbers or…." Yuma interrupted him by saying "It's my duel and I'll summon him if I want to!" Yuma then set his attention towards Yugi, and announced "I summon Gogogo Giant!" At that time, a giant robot made of grey and brown lego blocks appears right behind Yuma (4-star/ 2000 ATK), as Yuma then said "Thanks to the effects of Gogogo Giant, he can special summon Gogogo Golem from my graveyard in defense mode." A wormhole appeared in front of Yuma, as Gogogo Golem returned and defended himself (1500 DEF), as Yuma then said "After that, Gogogo Giant then switches himself to defense mode." Gogogo Giant then got down on one knee and brought his arms and crossed his arms against his chest to defend himself (2000 ATK 0 DEF). Yugi then asked Yuma "Why did you do that?" as Yuma replied "To summon my ace monster!" Yugi blinked, as Yuma announced "And now, I overlay my Level 4 Gogogo Golem & Gogogo Giant!"

A new wormhole soon appeared while both Gogogo Golem & Giant turned into 2 glowing energy balls that began to swirl into the wormhole. Yugi looked on, as Yuma soon chanted "I will create the overlay network with these 2 monsters. XYZ Summon! Appear, Number 39: Utopia!" At that time, a large golden diamond-like item flew out of the wormhole, as it transformed into a yellow & white armored warrior with red eyes, a green gem on his chest, 2 white armored wings and the number "39" in red on his left shoulder as Utopia growled "HOPE" while 2 swirling balls circled him (Rank 4/ 2500 ATK). "XYZ What?" Yugi asked, as Yuma replied "This is my ace of my deck: Utopia!" With Yuma's announcement, Utopia drew his sword out as Yuma announced "Now I play the magic card, Blistering Winds! Thanks to this card, Utopia gains 1000 attack points until my next turn!" (Utopia's ATK: 2500 3500) Yugi seemed a bit concerned, as Yuma announced "Go Utopia! Attack the Dark Magician Girl!" Yugi's targeted monster screamed in fear, as Utopia drew his sword and flew right at Dark Magician Girl, but Yugi announced "Sorry to disappoint you, but with my trap card I can protect my Dark Magician Girl and win this duel! I activate the trap, Magical Cylinder!" Yugi's face down card revealed 2 purple cups, as Yugi said "With this trap, not only can I negate your monster's ATK, but I can also redirect the attack to your life points!" Yuma panicked, before Astral suddenly said "Yuma, use Utopia's effect to stop the attack!" Yuma seemed confused until he saw the card that was in his hand. Then he smirked and said "I activate Utopia's effect! By sending one of his overlay units to the graveyard, I can negate the attack!" Yugi seemed surprised, as one of Utopia's glowing orbs made his blade disappear. Astral then said "Without Utopia's attack, Magical Cylinder has no target, thus the activation is invalid." as Magical Cylinder soon disappeared, while the Dark Magician Girl sighed in relief. However, Yuma suddenly said "Now I play the quick-play magic card Double or Nothing! Since Utopia's attack was negated, I can double his attack points and attack again!" The Dark Magician Girl soon began to freak out, as Utopia soon formed 2 blades in his hands while his attack points doubled (3500 7000). "Utopia, attack with Hope Sword Double Slash!" Utopia charged once again, but Yugi suddenly said "That was actually a pretty good move, but I won't let you destroy my Dark Magician Girl that easily! I activate the trap card, Spellbinding Circle!" Utopia suddenly found himself trapped by a glowing purple circle, as Yugi announced "Thanks to my trap, Utopia won't be able to either attack or change his battle position. In addition, he'll lose 700 attack points." (7000 6300 ATK) Yuma growled as he realized his attack was for nothing. "Do not lose faith, Yuma! You almost defeated him!" Astral told him, as Yuma nodded! "Now, let us fight together!" Astral said, as Yuma then said "I place one card face down and end my turn." A card appeared in front of Yuma, ending his turn.

Yugi wiped the sweat off his head and told Yuma "You had me worried for a second, but now it's my turn!" Yugi drew a card, as he announced "The effect of Double or Nothing has ended, so Utopia's attack points should decrease by now!" Yugi was right, as Utopia weakened while Yuma could only looked on (6300 2800 ATK). Yugi then looked at his card and said "This is the end, Yuma! I play the magic card, Thousand Knives! With this, I can destroy one monster on the field and I chose Utopia!" Yuma suddenly seemed shocked, as a thousand knives suddenly appeared in the air and flew directly at Utopia, stabbing him several times before he and his remaining overlay unit exploded. Yuma silently cursed to himself, while Yugi finally announced "And now, I attack directly with both of my magicians! First, Dark Magician Girl attacks directly!" Dark Magician Girl fired away at Yuma, who was about to activate his face down card but Astral quickly said "Not yet, Yuma! Wait until his Dark Magician attacks!" Yuma nods, as the Dark Magician Girl's attack hit him and he lost 2000 more life points.

**Yuma: 3000 **** 1000 LP**

"Now Dark Magician, attack his life points directly!" The Dark Magician flew directly at Yuma and prepared to hit Yuma with his spear (*drum shot*), but Astral soon told Yuma "Now, the trap!" Yuma shook his head to shake off the cobwebs and said "I got it! I play the trap, XYZ Reborn! With it, I can target Utopia and resurrect him to the field!" Yugi suddenly seemed shocked as Utopia returned and sliced the Dark Magician in half by the waist (*another drum shot*), as the Dark Magician roared in horrible pain before exploding! "No way! Even if you brought back Utopia, his attack points are the same as the Dark Magician, so they both should have been destroyed!" Yuma chuckled before saying "Well, Utopia is a Number monster, and Number monsters can't be destroyed in battle by any other monster except by other monsters." Yugi chuckled, as he said "Well, there's nothing else I can do, however now that the Dark Magician is in the graveyard, the Dark Magician Girl gains 300 attack points!" (DMG ATK: 2000 2300). Yugi then sighed and said "Regardless, there's not much left I can do so I'll end my turn!"

Yuma then cheered as he said "Yes, and here's a bonus to XYZ Reborn! Once it's activated, it becomes an overlay unit for Utopia!" With that Utopia roared "HOPE" while Yuma's trap became an orb for Utopia! "My turn! Draw!" Yuma announced, as he drew a card and announced "Now, Utopia, attack!" Utopia charged right at Dark Magician Girl and this time, the attack hits, she was destroyed, and Yugi lost 200 life points.

**Yugi: 4000 **** 3800 LP**

Yugi could only look on, as Yuma announced "I set 2 cards face down to end my turn!" 2 cards appeared in front of Yuma to end his turn. Yugi then announced "Now, it's my turn!" as he drew a card and announced "I play Card of Sanctity! Now, we draw until we have 6 cards in our hand!" The 2 of them draw up to 6 cards, as Yugi then announced "Next, I play the magic card Monster Reincarnation! So, by sending a card in my hand to the graveyard, I can move the Dark Magician back to my hand!" Yugi sent a very particular card in his hand to the graveyard (*You'll find out soon enough*) as he then announced "And now, I play Polymerization to fuse my Dark Magician with the Buster Blader in my hand to summon the ultimate magician!" By that time, the spirits of Yugi's Dark Magician & Buster Blader appeared and started to fuse together to create a blue skinned man in a dark blue suit with a bladed staff, as Yugi announced "Now Yuma, this is my ultimate fusion monster: Dark Paladin!" (8-star/ 2900 ATK) Yugi soon announced "Now go Dark Paladin! Attack his Utopia!" The Dark Paladin raised his staff into the air, as Yuma began to announce "I play…" Astral, however, said "Not yet, Yuma! Play the trap card instead!" as Yuma nodded and then said "I play the trap Bye-Bye Damage" One of Yuma's traps created a barrier, as Yuma announced "Thanks to this card, the damage I get in this battle will be doubled over to you as well!" The Dark Paladin's attack was just as quickly launched at Utopia, but while Yuma lost 400, Yugi took twice the battle damage thanks to Bye-Bye Damage!

**Yuma: 1000 **** 600 LP**

**Yugi: 3800 **** 3000 LP**

Yugi sighed and said "That ends my turn!" as Yuma began to pant and asked Astral "You think it's time we ended this duel?" Astral nodded, as Yuma said "Looks like it's time to Feel the Flow!" as Yuma suddenly announces "Let's go, Astral!" Astral nodded, as Yuma turned into a glowing red energy ball while Astral turned into a blue one. Yugi could only look on, as the 2 of them fused into a new form of a boy in a red and white armored form with golden glowing hair. "No Way!" Yugi said, as Zexal (Yuma & Astrals' fused form) said "Legendary Duelist, this is our strongest form! draws a card and says "I send Utopia & his overlay unit to the graveyard to do a Chaos XYZ Evolution!" Yugi seemed confused and asked "Chaos what?" as Utopia suddenly went into his sealed form and entered a wormhole that appeared on the floor. Yugi still seemed confused as Yuma chanted "Chaos Xyz Change! Show yourself, CNo. 39. The power of hope, the true messenger of transforming light, Utopia Ray!" Soon enough, Utopia Ray appeared, looking similar to Utopia except with a black and grey armor (Rank 4/ 2500 ATK). Yugi quickly asked "No offense, but your monster looks the same as before!" Yuma smirked and said "That might be, but the best is yet to come! Now then, let's go! Shining Draw!" Yuma's top card started glowing, as he drew it and announced "I play ZW-Phoenix Bow!" A large red robotic phoenix appeared on the field (3-star/ 1100 ATK) as Zexal then announced "And now, I equip Phoenix Bow to Utopia Ray!" Phoenix Bow suddenly transformed itself into a bow, as Utopia grabbed onto it! Yuma suddenly announced "And next, thanks to Phoenix Bow's effect, when Utopia Ray destroys a monster in battle, you take 1000 points of damage." Zexal then smirked and said "And next, Utopia Ray's effect activates! For every overlay unit I remove, he gains 500 attack points and your monster loses 1000 attack points!" Yugi is now shocked, as Dark Paladin loses 2000 attack points (2900 900 ATK), and Utopia Ray gains 1000 attack points (2500 3500 ATK). Zexal smirks and then said "With this attack, this duel is over! Utopia Ray, attack!" Utopia Ray arched the bow back and fired at the Dark Paladin, as it apparently hit and caused an explosion.

"Yatta! We won!" Zexal announced, but right where Yugi stood a new voice was heard "Is that so?" Zexal blinked as the dust settled, revealing Dark Paladin was safe and so was Yugi's life points. Yugi himself, though, was now replaced by another….a much taller Yugi! "So, the Legendary King of Games has arrived!" Astral said inside Zexal's mind, as Zexal growled. The man, Yami, smirked and said "Thanks to the effect of my Electromagnetic Turtle in the graveyard, I was able to protect Dark Paladin and my life points. Zexal blinked and asked "Who are you? Where's Yugi?" Yami chuckled and replied "I am the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, and Yugi's protector of sorts. Up to this point, I allowed Yugi to duel without my assistance but now felt the time was right to intervene." Zexal was stunned, as Yami then said "You said before that a duel was a clash of souls, correct?" Zexal nodded, as Yami then said "Well then, allow me to show you the strength of my soul!" Zexal sighed and said "I end my turn!" As he did, Utopia Ray's attack points returned to their previous point, as did Dark Paladin (Utopia Ray's ATK: 3500 2500/ Dark Paladin's ATK: 900 2900). Inside Zexal's mind, Astral told Yuma "We can still survive this upcoming attack. As Dark Paladin is not a Number card, Utopia Ray cannot be destroyed in battle. In addition, we still have Half Unbreak set, which should offer us some protection!" Yuma nodded, as they waited for Yami's next move.

As Yami looked on and prepared for his move, Yugi's spirit appeared and asked "Pharaoh, what's going on? Why are you suddenly here?" Yami turned to Yugi and replied "Because Yugi, I thought you like to rest! And besides, this opponent is unlike any we've ever faced before. So if it's ok with you, I would like to end this!" Yugi nodded, as Yami then turned towards Zexal and said "Now prepare yourself, for my turn is coming up, and with it I plan to end this duel once and for all. " Zexal asked "Oh, how so?" Yami replied "Simple! Just as you have bonds with your spirit friend and your deck, so too do I with this deck and Yugi, and it is because of those bonds that I put my fate in the heart of the cards!" Zexal seemed shocked, as Yami said "Oh yes, I've been aware of your existence the whole time. Now, I suggest you get ready for what's to come. Yami closes his eyes and draws his card, as he draws, opens his eyes and smiles. "I'm afraid this duel must come to its end here!" Zexal blinks, as Yami announces "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Phoenix Bow." Zexal soon felt a gust of wind as the Phoenix Bow was blown out of Utopia Ray's hands before it was quickly destroyed. "And now…." Yami said "…comes the next part of my plan. I play the magic card, Necromancy! This allows me to summon every monster in your graveyard to your field in defense mode." Zexal seemed confused, as Gogogo Golem (1500 DEF), Gogogo Giant (0 DEF), ZW-Phoenix Bow (0 DEF), and even Utopia (2000 DEF). Zexal, confused, asked "What was the point of that?" as Yami chuckled and replied "Simple! For every monster that was resurrected, when I destroy one of them, a monster you control loses 600 attack points." Zexal quickly went from confused to dumbfounded, as Yami then said "And now, it's time for my final card! I play 1000 life points to play the magic card: Diffusion Wave Motion!" (Yami's LP: 3000 2000). The Dark Paladin's staff began to glow, as Yami stated "Thanks to this card, the Dark Paladin can attack every single monster in play, and while I know Gogogo Golem can't be destroyed in battle when he's in defense mode once per turn while Utopia can't be destroyed by a non-'Number' monster as you call them, there are 2 other monsters I can destroy! Now go Dark Paladin! Attack!" Dark Paladin rose his staff into the air, as Zexal panicked, and Dark Paladin's attack was launched, creating 5 blades of energy. 2 of them harmlessly deflected off Gogogo Golem & Utopia, but Phoenix Bow & Gogogo Giant were destroyed, as Utopia Ray lost 1200 attack points (2500 1300 ATK)! By then, Zexal realized that even with his face down, Half Unbreak, it would not be enough to stop the damage from defeating him. With that, Yami announced "And now, Dark Paladin, launch your final attack at Utopia Ray!" The Dark Paladin roared, as his final attack flew right at Utopia Ray, hitting him as Zexal was sent flying into the wall while his life points hit zero.

**Yuma: 600 **** 0; End of Duel**

Following the attack, a flash occurred which caused Zexal to separate back into Yuma & Astral. Yuma stung in pain, before he saw a hand from Yami being outstretched for him to grab, as Yuma grabbed and accepted it. "That was a good duel!" Yuma said, and added "Even though I lost!" Yami chuckled as the 2 soon decided to go their separate ways before giving each other a thumbs up!

**Winner: **_**YUGI MUTOU**_

**(Why: **While Astral's advice would have helped Yuma keep at an even pace with Yugi's deck, and while the Zexal Weapon series probably would have given a few of Yugi's monsters a run for their money, Yugi was able to easily counter Yuma's head-on attacks and adding to Yami's ability to counter any opponent's strategy against them, Yuma & Astral had little to no chance against the king of games.**)**

Big chuckled and says "With that, this brings the very first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! Greatest Duelists to an end! So join us next time as more of the best duelists from the world of Yu-G-Oh! Collide!"

End of Episode 1!


End file.
